Quistis's Date with Destiny
by finalfantasygrrl
Summary: QuistisSeifer Here is the long awaited chapter 5 They've both won a contest, well they can either walk away and lose their one million gil, or stay stuck on a very long date together for the money. Which would they do? FUNNY!
1. The contest

Disclaimer: what will happen it you don't make one of these? I don't wanna find out. Seifer, Quistis etc. belong to Square. And so does ff11, which will be online. ***sniffle* why?!?!?!  It should be on ps2! Ok, enough rambling, I'll get to the story. Oh yea, part of this fic's plot is stolen from Everybody Loves Raymond, cuz that show is funny ass shit ^________^ and that's not mine either  0_o**

A/N: ok, I wasn't done rambling! This is my first Quistis/Seifer fic. And it's partly humorous, so don't get mad if the plots not perfect, or the if the characters aren't perfect in personality. Okees? Okees!!! I'm done rambling! Remember to R&R!!!!!! (I have such an unoriginal title, help me pick another one! *puppy dog eyes*)

**Quistis's Date with Destiny **

Ch. 1: the contest 

                Quistis Trepe brushed a lock of golden hair out of her eyes, and sighed for what must have been the 56th time.  It was beautiful out and she could see the night stars twinkle.

… Sighing. It must have been the only thing that kept her going.  Sighing let the stress float away, unwanted, and for some reason, always made her feel better. She took another breath through her nose, smelling the cool night air and let it all out in a whoosh of breath. She was trying to calm herself down. Trying to stop herself form screaming. There was something wrong with her. There HAD to be.  Why else would she be forgotten about for almost 3 hours on a cold, hard bench in the middle of Balamb by what she called "friends?" 

"Never trust Irvine and Zell to drive you home after the world's worst date." She muttered under her breath.  

It was getting darker and the cold was starting to sting her ; she could feel the wind whipping across her face.  She wrapped her coat tighter around her fragile body, and desperately tried to keep her flying hair in place. _It was a mistake to listen to Selphie and put my hair down. Hell, it was a mistake to even come here in the first place.  _

She remembered the events clearly now. Selphie and Rinoa, playing matchmaker again. They must have felt pity for her.  The poor fired instructor who couldn't get a guy by herself.  How many times had they set her up? How many times had they failed? Damn, she hated going on blind dates with geeks and losers that adored, no, worshipped her. She hated them…. She hated men in general…… But seeing Selphie's smiling face as she picked out Quistis's dress for a new date, and hearing Rinoa saying "this'll be the one!" she just couldn't say no. 

But, just like the others, this wasn't the one.  Didn't they understand? Didn't they know? There would never be a one for Quistis. It was a hopeless case; Selphie and Rinoa should have just quit while they were ahead. She sighed again and glanced up at the full moon through strands of floating hair.  They should have quit, but they didn't. And that's what made Quistis happy inside, to know that she had such great friends that cared….. Unlike certain people at this instant. She felt her rage boiling inside of her again when her thoughts were interrupted by a drop of water that fell near her eye and rolled down her cheek.  

_Am I ……. Crying? No, no, Quistis Trepe never cries_

She was right. One more drop of water hit the muddy ground with a "pat." Then another, and another.  Soon the Sky began to darken and black clouds closed in, creating a terrifying atmosphere.  The wind's whistling started to howl, and more and more tiny droplets fell from the sky, drenching Quistis to a soggy doggie (sorry couldn't resist) 

She hastily stood up, smoothing the crinkles of her wet dress and furiously power walked towards

Balamb Garden, not caring that if she met enemies on the way, she would have no weapon to fight them with.

_When I get my hands on them!_

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

"Oh Zell, I love you, you're the most handsome guy in the world. Here, have a hot dog." A girl wooed, hugging him tightly.

"No, Zell, I have a much better hotdog. It's twice as big as hers is. You can have as many as you want." Another girl exclaimed, kissing Zell on his cheek.

"Zell, I own a weinersnitchel. Come over any time." A third girl said.

"Zell I'll dedicate my life to stealing hotdogs from the cafeteria. Come be with me!"

"Zell, no come with me!"

"Zell, you have to choose!"

"Zell!" 

"Zell."

"Zell."

"ZELL!!! Wake up!!!!" Irvine yelled, "it's already 9:00!!!" 

"Relax.  It's only 6:00, now go away!" Zell grumbled into his pillow, his voice muffled. "I'm taking a nap.  You ruined my dream."

"No man, your watch is upside down.  C'mon! We gotta go pick up Quistis, or she'll have another bitch attack!"

"My watch is fine. We'll go pick her up in 3 hours! Ok, now lay off!" Zell rolled over and threw a pillow at Irvine's face. 

( 3 hours later)

                "Irvine, we can't drive to Balamb! There isn't enough gas!" Zell glanced at the car at which they were to pick up Quistis in. "Do you know how frickin slow cars go in our world without gas?!" 

"It's just a drive to Balamb, we'll make it." Irvine replied smoothly, getting in the car. 

" Alright, but if we run out of gas." Zell shook his fist. 

                The ride to Balamb was unusually quiet.  The only sound to be heard was the loud patting of raindrops hitting the windshield. When they arrived, Irvine pushed Zell out of the car to get Quistis, so as not to get his precious hair wet.  He ran back in five seconds, panting and soaking wet.

                "um, she's not there."

"What do you mean not there? She has to be there! Go look again!" was Irvine's response.

                "There's no point in going back. She's probably back at the Garden by now." Zell got back in the car and Irvine was forced to drive.  "Be on the lookout if you see her on the side of the road."

                "There she is!" Irvine exclaimed, pressing the brakes so hard, that the car came to a screeching halt.  She wasn't on the side of the road; she was in the middle of it.  She was so sopping wet that she didn't look human anymore.  Either choosing to ignore that she almost got run over, or not noticing it, Quistis kept walking toward Balamb Garden at a steady pace pausing once in awhile to look at the stars.  She seemed to be deep in terrible thoughts. 

                "Hey Quis?" Irvine asked as he drove slowly beside Quistis at the pace she was walking.  " I think you'd feel much better if you rode in the car."

                She paused a moment, then opened the car door, her voice shaking as she spoke. "Do you know what time it is?"

"Zell said its 9:00." Irvine stated, genuinely worried now.

                "No, Irvine. Zell put on his watch on upside down again. I've been sitting on a goddamn bench for nearly 3 hours in a storm at 12:00 at night.  You don't have the decency to pick me up at the right time?!?!?" Quistis got in the car and slammed the door so hard that the whole vehicle shook.

                They rode in silence back to Balamb, but this time it was an uneasy silence.  The kind you had to break, no matter what the cost. Zell leaned over to Irvine and whispered, "bitch attack."  He looked over to see Quistis's reaction, which was none at all.  She was staring out the window at her reflection, watching the drops of rain slide down her blurry face. "Quistis? It was a joke ok? I didn't mean…."

                "It's ok, Zell. I know you didn't mean it." Quistis whispered, her voice barely audible.  Not one more word was heard the entire trip back to Garden.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

Balamb was quiet.  The soft clicking of heels as they headed to the girls' dormitory were the only faint sound to be heard.  Quistis sighed in relief as she arrived at her familiar dorm, #838.  Fumbling around her purse to find her keys, she was just about to push them into the lock when- 

"Quisty!!!!!!" Selphie yelled  throwing open Quistis's door and knocking her to the ground.  

"Selphie, what have I told you about going into my room without permission?" Quistis asked, rubbing her sore head from the fall.

"I just wanted to know how your terrific date went! Rinoa said this was the one for sure!"

"He wasn't so terrific, Selphie. His teeth were so yellow, I bet if he smiled, he'd slow down traffic.  Listen, I need some sleep.  I'm going on a mission next week."

Selphie's usual bouncy smile faded.  "But he was so handsome!  And… and…." She faltered, "it's your birthday next week! I came here just to show you this so you can go on your birthday!"  She pulled a crumpled piece of paper out of her pocket and unfolded it.  "Read it!" Selphie urged, her smile coming back.

Quickly scanning the paper. "I don't have time to do this! I… I… I can't write love poetry!"

"But if you win the contest, you get one million gil and get to go on a big expensive boat cruise!" Selphie exclaimed in excitement, bouncing up and down.  

"Selphie… you have to go on a date with the other winner." Quistis pushed past Selphie and sat on her bed. " I don't have time, and there's no way I could win. Look at all the other 20 year olds trying out for this! Sorry, Selphie." She stood up and gently closed the door. "I'll see you tomorrow, okay?"

Little did she know that she would be entering that contest…..

A/N: whew! That took a long time. Ok, no humor in this chapter, I know. Next chapter, just wait! Oh, and please R/R, I'd appreciate it! (I bet you all know who the other winner will be. If you don't, you shouldn't be here. ^_~) 

WAKKA! 

**  
  
**


	2. the birthday

A/N: You know how people put up quotes and comments in the beginning and stuff? Well, I got one….. Here it is-

   What a piece of shit! Crap, crap, crappiest fic. on the net!!! 

- Some guy I paid to say the fic. was good

Sorry, just some randomness in this chapter. The Seiftisness starts next chapter !!!

**Ch. 2: The Birthday**

                (One week later)

The crack of dawn was a time in Garden when peaceful cadets slowly rose to the soft chirping of sparrows at their windowsill.  Each student would slowly rise and rub the sleep from their eyes to face a new day of hard training.  Beams of light were just beginning to shine through the blinds of every dorm and a few students yawned, rolled over, and fell back asleep.  Yes, energy was seldom seen in the morning, for this was a time of tranquility, peace and quiet.

BRING!!!! BRING!!!!

Selphie Tilmett rolled over and both her eyes popped open, green orbs twinkling. A giant smile ran across her face. She could hardly contain her excitement.  Jumping up out of bed, she turned off her ringing alarm and pumped her fists up and down. 

"QUISTIS'S BIRTHDAY!!!" she squealed. 

Struggling to put on her familiar yellow dress and brown boots, she kicked open the door to her dorm and ran screaming all the way to Quistis's room; irritating many sleeping Garden students on the way.  This was going to be the event of the century, better than the garden festival.  Quistis was turning 21!!! Selphie fumbled around in her pockets, trying to look for the extra set of keys to Quistis's dorm when she arrived.  "Only use the keys for emergencies." Quistis had said. One thing she deeply regretted was giving a set of keys to Selphie, but then, she regretted a lot of things.   

"Quistis, happy birthday!! We're having another surprise birthday for you!!" Selphie managed to squeak from excitement, poking Quistis underneath the covers as she did so. 

"When will it occurred to you that surprise birthdays are supposed to be a surprise?"  

" I know, but I can't help it. Meet us at the ballroom at four!" and without another word, which was amazing for Selphie, she ran out the door to terrorize other garden members.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

"Squally, please?"

"No."

"Please???"

"No."

"Quistis is going, and Selphie and I want to keep an eye on her and her mystery date!"

Squall kept the same hard-faced expression he had carried for ages; he wouldn't give in, not even to Rinoa. "No. It's too expensive, and I don't have the time. I don't want to have to repeat myself. If you want to go, fine. But I'm not paying for it."

"Squall, you get paid thousands of dollars in minutes. How is it too expensive to go on a little boat cruise?" Rinoa asked, batting her eyelashes to make Squall give in.  It didn't work.

"Squall Leonhart, will you please report to the bridge? Squall Leonhart." the intercom buzzed.

"No." he said one final time, and walked away.

~*~*~*~*~*~*

"So Irvine and Zell are renting the movies for the party?" Rinoa asked Selphie, later that day.

"Yup!" Selphie exclaimed, then she asked "Why?"

" I bet they'll get something gross and bloody."

Selphie laughed and hung up some more crepe paper inside the ballroom. " Of course! What do you think they were gonna get? Blues Clues?"

Rinoa grinned and raised an eyebrow. "Matron still has some old kid's video tapes from the orphanage."

"Are you suggesting that we replace their movie with Blues Clues?"

"Thank you, Sherlock. So what do you think?"

"You don't have to get all sarcastic.  I think it'll be hilariously funny!!"

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

"Headmaster?" Squall Leonhart asked, saluting, as he arrived at the bridge. _What does he want now?_

"Squall, Squall, Squall," Headmaster Cid turned and shook his head. " Balamb Garden should be known around the world as a family friendly institute. We want to be widely known as putting the good seeDs into this garden. With you being commander, we need to lighten up. Balamb will seem much more kid-friendly if we did something about YOU." 

"What…. What could be wrong with me, headmaster? I do all the paperwork, turn in all forms on time…" Squall stammered.

"Your attitude, Leonhart. Attitude is everything," Cid said calmly, while adjusting his dorky glasses. "But I've arranged a plan for you.  You will campaign Balamb Garden as kid-friendly by taking care of a boy about 8 years old, for a week. Little Wat. That is, unless you have a mission coming up."

"Who am I taking care of?" Squall asked, confused.

"Wat."

"Who am I taking care of?" Squall asked again.

"Wat. Wat is his name!"

"I don't know! You tell me!" 

"His name is Wat!"

"His name is What?"

Cid sighed. This would be harder that he thought. "Well, regardless of his name, you're taking care of him."

Squall had no idea what to say. He didn't even know the first thing about baby-sitting. He knew that kids were annoying little brats who broke things and pulled pranks. That was it, really. He had to escape. Think of some excuse to use. He was NOT getting stuck with an 8 year old. "Well, Sir. I do not have a mission coming up, but I did promise all of my friends that I would take them on that boat cruise the poem contest is about.  You know about that cruise right? Its very expensive and everyone would hate me if I didn't go. the cruise is taking us to as far as Trabia." he grit his teeth, and made a fist. This had to work, it had to. If it didn't…. 

Cid didn't even hesitate to reply. He stood up and smiled. "All the better! Wat can go on the cruise with you!  Don't worry! We will pay for his admission; we will assign him to you tomorrow when you depart. Dismissed." With that, he shushed Squall out of his office and went back to work.

"What can go on the cruise with me? Well, luggage and stuff like that." Squall mumbled to himself as he stopped to wait for the elevator to light. He headed to the training center, one hand clutching his gunblade, the other clutching his head.  He needed to unleash his anger on some t-rexaurs. He needed to kill. What had happened back there? His plan didn't work. Now he would have to waste all this money, AND take that brat with him… and Quistis's birthday already started! He dropped all thoughts about the kid and the training center and ran towards the ballroom.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

Selphie looked around the ballroom. 

Perfect. 

Everything was perfect. It had to be. If anything went wrong…. Selphie shook away those horrid, horrid thoughts. Rinoa rushed over.

"I've got the tape!!!"

"I don't know, Rinoa…. I think that's too mean. Maybe we should leave the violence on for them."

Rinoa sighed. This was her chance to get back at Squall. "Fine…but I'll bring it along just in case."

Selphie smiled. Now was the time to sit and wait…. But not for long, for Selphie was sure that everyone would be punctual. She looked at her watch. Exactly 4:00. There wasn't much more time to wait. 

(Half an hour later)

Selphie still stood in the same place, rooted. Her smile still plastered on her face. But it wasn't a normal smile. It was the kind of smile you run away from if near. Zell, Irvine and Squall came rushing in.

"Selphie, we are SO sorry. Zell kept saying it was h:00 and no one understood him." Irvine panted. His face was red.

Selphie glared at Irvine, then her face lit up to its usual.  She nodded at Rinoa. "That's okay, Irvy," She said with an evil smile, "What movie did you guys bring?"

"Blood and Guts. How about putting it in for us while you're up!" Zell yelled form afar. A safe distance to be standing from Selphie at a time like this. Zell could be smart if he wanted to.

"Sure.." Selphie said with sugary sweet, but very fake, enthusiasm. She and Rinoa went up the VCR and snuck Blues Clues inside instead.

"Enjoy!" Rinoa said, trying to contain her laughter, as she left to go greet Quistis. 

"This is going to be so bloody." Squall announced, rubbing his hands together.

They waited in anticipation, wanting to see gore so badly.  They gaped in horror when they saw cute, cuddly, cartoon people come on screen, hugging and giggling.

"You can do anything that you wanna do!" Steve sang, waving his arms around and hugging Blue.

The guys were plastered against the couch, eyes wide, jaws dropped in complete and total horror. Each one stopped breathing. They didn't notice Quistis, Rinoa, and Selphie come back. They didn't notice the hundreds of other Garden students entering the ballroom either.

"I thought you guys were watching a bloody movie," Quistis said. Then she saw their faces. "Irvine, Squall, Zell? Are you okay?"

"I wonder why they haven't shut it off?" Rinoa wondered. She and Selphie looked at the guys. "Uh… guys?"

"Zell, are you breathing?" Quistis asked, wildly.

"Irvine?" Selphie shook him violently. "He passed out!" she cried.

"Oh my god! I thought they would start screaming and shut it off! Not go into comas!" Rinoa screamed. "Squall, you alive? Squall? This isn't funny!"

"It's not working. They're frozen stiff!" Quistis said.

"Hurry! Turn on something bloody!" Selphie yelled to Rinoa. Rinoa rushed to the VCR and popped in Blood and Guts, until it came to a really bloody part. She turned the volume way up.

Squall started to blink. "Blues Clues….," he stammered. " Hugging….singing… happiness." He shuddered from horror, and watched Zell and Irvine come to.

"The horrors!" Zell cried.

"Um..," Selphie said in the weird silence. "Its time for Quistis's cake, come on!"

The girls rushed to the cake and lit the candles, scared that the guys would find out what actually happened. "Make a wish, Quistis!" Selphie said. 

Quistis watched all of the burning lights, they twinkled. She blew them out. "I wished the Garden wouldn't burn down." She joked.

"Oh Quistis!" Selphie sighed. "Don't you know? If you say it out loud! It won't come true!!"  

Rinoa quickly handed Quistis her present before Selphie could say anything else.  She opened it slowly, savoring this moment. It was an envelope wrapped in gold ribbon. She gasped.

Congratulations! You have won a free boat cruise. And one million gil!

It was the second line of the letter. The first line was what caught her eye. It said Dear Ms. Trepe,

"I … but… what…. How?" Quistis stammered.

"We entered the contest for you, Quistis" Selphie smiled. "Well, not exactly. We held a contest in the Garden that let the author of the best love poem written, kiss Irvine! And we entered it for the contest. It was my idea!"

Irvine shuddered visibly. "You made me kiss Xu."

"We hope we all could come with you. But Squall said no." Rinoa glared at Squall.

Squall cleared his throat. "Um… actually, about that, I can buy all you guys some tickets. I get paid thousands of dollars in minutes, anyway."

"She made me kiss Xu." Irvine said again, obviously disturbed by that fact.

Quistis politely declined. "I have too much work!" She explained.

"Don't you see? You probably never have to work again! You just won one million gil!" Selphie squealed. "One million gil!"

"So are you going?" Zell asked. "You'll still have to go with the other loser that won the contest."

Quistis didn't care. The fact that she had just won one million gi, had just fully gotten through her brain. 

"Yes."

 ~*~*~*~*~*

A/N: Review! REVIEW! Thank you guys so much for 19 reviews!! Thanks especially to Pink-flames and Alonia Everclear who have reviewed both my sorry fics! Alonia is the most dedicated Seiftis lover ever! Thank you so much again!! Was it funny? I tried my best. 0_o

I'm so sorry! Seifer in next chapter, promise! Do you want the next chapter to be how he enters and stuff? Or Quistis meeting him and him telling her how he entered? Please tell me!

Oh, for some reason, I can't do italics on ff.net. so I use and . Does anyone know how to use italics on ff.net? I tried, but it didn't show up.

Thankoo Blue-Mich889 andVick330 for teaching me how to use italics!!!! Oh, and I forgot to say thanks to METATTEM also, for reviewing both my ficcys!

WAKKA! 


	3. the arrival

Thank you for putting me on your faves! Thank you! Thank you! * Realizes she's thanking no one* errr…. Lol, on with the story! 

I added sommore thankies on ch. 2, I thanked the ppl who taught me how to use italics, yay! And one other person. Go see if you're there.

Ch 3: The Arrival 

            "C'mon! The boat is here! Get your ass moving!" Selphie barked to her friends.

            "It's a little difficult!" Quistis replied, stumbling on 4-inch heels, and wearing the most revealing dress she ever dared to try on. There was going to be a fancy dinner for her and her date, and all kinds of other important rich people.  She hated it. "This better be worth it," she mumbled, and hobbled over to the dock.  They made it to the inside of the boat, Squall dragging a kicking, screaming boy.

"Get away from me! I want my mom! You freak, let go of me!!!" Wat screamed, his veins popping and his face red.  Squall made no facial movement.

"Well, it doesn't look too amazing yet." Zell acknowledged, as he looked around the inside of the boat's entrance. There were metal detectors and guards everywhere. "Hey Irvine, how much are you supposed to tip the baggage handlers?" 

"I'm not sure...but if you don't tip them enough, I heard they lose your luggage on purpose."

"They can't do that!!" Zell exclaimed.  There was 5 years worth of comics in there, all Spiderman and x-men. Irvine shrugged.

"That's what I heard from my friend's half-brother's mom's uncle's daughter's piano teacher who heard it from her sister-in-law's great-grandfather's gardener's wife."

"Well, I'll just have to believe that!" Zell's eyes widened. He gave the baggage handler 100 gil.

"100 gil! Whoa! Thanks dude!" the handler said.

"You see that the bags get into our rooms safely, now." Zell replied.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

Quistis's face was red, her palms were sweaty and she kept wiping them off on her dress. "oh, hyne, oh hyne…." She mumbled.

"Quistis, it's ok!" Selphie reassured. "You go on ahead to the dinner. We'll come by later."

"I… I can't go by myself. I ……. I, no. I'm going. I'll be fine, I'll see you guys later."  She was clearly terrified, but ran through the metal detectors and toward the room where they were to feast.

The rest of the gang had to go through a metal detector before they wold be admitted entrance. Simple task, right? Wrong.

"Geez, I hope I tipped him enough." Zell asked worriedly. 

"It was enough, Zell." Irvine sighed. He pushed Zell through the metal detector, which started to beep loudly.

'What the!?!?"

"Do you have anything metal on you, Zell?" Rinoa asked.

He thought for a minute. "Only my gloves and this piece of metal I carry in my pocket for good luck."  He took off his gloves and a giant hunk of metal from his pocket and put them in the tray and went through without a problem.

Selphie and Rinoa walked through. The metal detector went off. 

"The weapons and necklaces?" Selphie asked. Rinoa nodded. They put them in the tray and went through without a problem.

"Look, I'm smart!" Irvine exclaimed. He handed his shotgun to the security guard, who was rather freaked out by all the seeD weapons, and walked through the detector without a problem.

"He's only smart because he learned from us." Rinoa muttered.

"Huh?" Zell asked, stupidly.

Squall was last, (thank god) to go through the detector. He, of course, set it off.

"Damn."

Selphie sighed. "This is getting tedious! Your gunblade and necklace!"

"I know that." He put his gunblade in the tray, scaring the crap out of the security guard.  The detector still went off.

"Ugh, I'm getting irritated! My whole outfit is leather and metal. You can't expect me to take it all off! It's very complicated!" Squall told the guard.

"Squall's emotional outburst of the day." Irvine clapped. "Hey, everyone get your weapons back now. I'm hungry and I want to eat food."

"Are you crazy?!" the security guard yelled. "You can't bring these weapons onto the boat!"

"What if we get attacked! I don't go anywhere without my gun!" Irvine exclaimed.

"Don't worry, I'll protect you." Zell reassured, patting Irvine on the shoulder. "I just hope I tipped that guy enough."

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

"… I… I'm sorry, I'm Quistis Trepe…. Where am I to be dining?" She asked a nearby doorman.

            "Ah, yes." The doorman said, eyeing her suspiciously. "Right this way, miss."  He opened the large doors behind him, and gestured that she may enter.

            Quistis gaped. The room was huge, and there were expensive chandeliers on the ceiling. A red carpeted walkway showed her to her table, which was in the center of the room.  It was crowded with rich people, all chatting. They immediately stopped what they were doing when Quistis entered the room, and each person stood up, clapping.

            "Please proceed to the center of the room." The doorman whispered to Quistis, when he realized she didn't mean to move anytime soon. She hesitated, then nervously walked down the carpet, smiling fakely at the crowd.  Her date was already seated. Quistis could tell that he was very handsome and had a powerful structure, just by looking at his back. Her smile widened. Things weren't going to be half-bad at all. That's when he turned. Quistis's eyes widened, and she stopped in her tracks, dropping her purse.

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

            "This place is awesome!" Irvine exclaimed, looking around their room. "It's bigger than 100 dorm rooms put together!" 

            "Don't get too excited." Squall said, locking Wat in a closet. "All of us are sharing this one room. I couldn't really afford two." 

            "Bathroom! Bathroom!" Zell yelled, running past Squall.  He emerged a few seconds later. "Wow! They have seashell shaped sinks here, this place rules!" He exclaimed.

            "Zell….. that was the toilet." Selphie sighed.

            "Uh oh. That means I just washed my hands in the……… never mind." Zell said. "let's unpack."

            "The luggage isn't here yet." Irvine said

            " I knew it!" Zell glanced about nervously. "I didn't tip that guy enough! He's probably burning out luggage right now, screaming maniacally. How could I be so stupid!!!"

            "Zell.." Rinoa reached out toward him.

            "Don't touch me!" Zell yelled. "I won't have clean underwear for who knows HOW long!!!!"

            "Zell… they're right there." Rinoa pointed toward some baggage in the corner of the room. Irvine laughed.

            "Why you….." Zell lunged toward Irvine. Irvine reached into his coat calmly, searching for his gun. 

Empty space. 

Irvine nervously pawed around his whole body looking for them, then realized what had happened to his gun earlier on, just as Zell threw a punch. Irvine's eyes widened.

            "Shit!"

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

            The clapping ceased and uneasy glances were thrown around the room. Quistis slowly picked up her purse, but didn't move from the spot she was standing in. 

            Seifer.

            Just hearing anyone say that name, brought a menacing glance, an angry stare, clenched fists, any form of anger from anyone that stood around the person that said his name in Garden.  But there he was, sitting calmly at her table. Staring straight at her. 

            It couldn't be him. Seifer was dead!…. wasn't he?

            No, there was no mistaking him. He looked exactly the same. He was even wearing his familiar gray trenchcoat. He didn't even make the slightest effort to wear what would have been appropriate at this occasion. Seifer sighed and stood up. He walked toward Quistis and took her hand.

            "It seems that my Instructor needs me to hold her hand and guide her towards her table." He whispered in her ear. His warm breath tickled her ear and made her shudder. She desperately wanted to claw at her ear, to tear it off and get any form of virus he had breathed on her, off.  But she walked with Seifer's guidance, towards the table. The clapping rose once more, and then faded when Seifer and Quistis were seated.

            "……..what…… what the hell are you doing here?" Quistis hissed, once she was sure the people around her were busy chatting and not paying the least bit of attention to her.

            "Don't act so surprised to see me, Instructor. I needed the money. Why else would I put up with this shit. To get a date?" he laughed. "The more appropriate question would be why are YOU here? To get a date?"

            Quistis didn't answer. Seifer laughed again. He stood up " HEY! CAN WE GET SOME FREAKING SERVICE OVER HERE?" 

            "Seifer…. You're dead." 

            "Instructor, do I look dead to you?" Seifer spread his arms wide.

            "But the Garden said…. Everyone assumed…"

            Seifer cut her off. "Assume? I don't like to assume. It makes an ass out of u and me. SERVICE!!!" he yelled. A scrawny red head ran over in a uniform that was too big for her.

            "I- I'm terribly sorry, sir! I hope you weren't waiting long! It's my first night on the job and—" 

            "Yeah, yeah, yeah. La di' freaking da." Seifer waved his arm

"I-I'm so sorry! My name is Hoo and I'll be your waitress this evening. Would you like to order some drinks?" 

"Who?" Quistis asked, confused.

"Never mind. Just get us some red wine. And hurry up!" Seifer said. The waitress scurried away, clearly frightened.

"So Instructor, how's seeD life going?" Seifer asked when the waitress left, stuffing complimentary bread into his mouth.

"Don't pretend that you're not a wanted criminal!!! You should be in jail!" Quistis said.

"I'm not wanted! Everyone "assumes I'm dead." You can't want a dead person! Relax! I haven't tried to blow up the planet anytime these past years have I? I entered my poem under the name Walter Melon. Fujin wrote it for me. I just want the money." Seifer replied.

"Fujin knows you're not dead?" 

"Don't make me repeat myself, Instructor."

Just then, Hoo arrived with the drinks. "Are you ready to order?" she asked uneasily.

"I'll have the seafood platter please." Quistis said kindly.

"Oh, don't pretend you're not a bitch." Seifer said haughtily. "I'll have some sort of slaughtered livestock. And make it rare!" 

Quistis glared at him. She wanted to strangle him with her bare hands. "You know what? I think I'll have my order delivered to my room."

"Yes, ma'am." Hoo said, writing down their orders. She scurried away once more.

"I'm not going to sit here and take this, Seifer… Walter, I should say" Quistis said as she stood. "you're a criminal at heart. If Squall found out…"

"Yea, yea. Squall, Squall, Squall. You still in love with him? Because he'll never go for you. He has Rinoa. No one will ever go for you." He sneered.

Quistis turned and strode out of the room, glad she'd never have to put up with Seifer Almasy again__

A/N: or will she? Nyuk nyuk nyuk.  Please R/R!!


	4. roommates

Uh... I am soooo sorry guys, I haven't updated in around a year right? (literally) There's school going on also, I'm probably not going to update this story in awhile. So my updating will be twice as slow... But I am by no means going to give up on it. Relax, there was a reason why Seifer was being so mean to Quisty.  
  
Ch. 4: Roommates. (Ah, I never know what to name the title)  
  
Seifer sat for a moment after Quistis had left, poking his slaughtered livestock with his fork. He couldn't believe what had just happened. He had expected to see Quistis less than she had expected to see him. All memories of the Garden, of his dream as a seeD came rushing back to him when he saw Quistis. People started to stare at him, they had obviously seen the fight. He couldn't take it anymore. Swigging a large mouthful of wine, Seifer picked up his coat and headed for his lavish (not to mention free) room.  
  
Quistis turned the key into the lock and opened the door to what might have been two apartments combined. She gaped and stared wide-eyed at the 5 star room. The room was decorated in royal blue and creamy white. The window showed the beautiful scenery of the ocean. Quistis loved it. Dropping all her luggage on the one King sized bed available, she ran to the bathroom and smiled. After seeing someone who pissed off more than half the Garden, it would be nice to take a warm, refreshing shower. She turned on the water, stripped off her clothes and stepped into warm, steaming bliss; letting out a rare sigh of perfect contentment.  
  
"No Seifer, free boat cruise and one million gil," was all that floated through her mind.  
  
Seifer looked up at the golden numbers, which signified that he was at the right room. He opened the door and couldn't help showing off a genuine smile. The room was huge, and decorated in blue and white. He glanced at a pile of luggage on the one bed in the entire room.  
  
"Those stupid people delivered the luggage to the wrong room." He mumbled as he picked one of the bags up. Seifer glanced around as if someone was going to come out and attack him, but seeing as he was the only one in the room, he unzipped the bag. It was filled with bras, thongs, makeup and everything that only a girl would own.  
  
"Maybe they didn't deliver this stuff to the wrong room." Seifer grinned and pictured a hot blonde who would knock at the door, apologizing for the luggage mix-up. Maybe..... Suddenly Seifer saw a present wrapped in tissue paper at the bottom of the bag. It read:  
  
I'm sorry I forgot your present so I hid it in your luggage for you to find later. I hope it still tastes good. From Zell.  
  
Seifer wrinkled his nose in disgust. "Zell??" He thought. He had to open it .  
  
BOOM!!!!!!!!  
  
Quistis was just getting out of her shower and was toweling off when she heard a loud BOOM that sounded as if something exploded just outside her bathroom. She dropped her towel and opened the door, stark naked. She of course expected to be the only one in the room at that moment. Instead, she found a tall blonde man holding a handful of bras and thongs, many of which were covered in white....... stuff. She suddenly realized who that man was.  
  
"YOU!!!" She shouted at the same time he did.  
  
Silence ensued.  
  
"......... nice boobs Trepe" Seifer managed to break the silence. Quistis became very red in the face, slammed the bathroom door and emerged a few seconds later, fully dressed but very angry.  
  
"What the hell do you think you are doing, and why did you open my bags??" Quistis practically had steam pouring from her ears. "You smell disgusting!!!" She put emphasis on "usting"  
  
"Well, apparently if you keep 5 week old milk in a package that would be opened. It explodes." Seifer held up a carton of milk with an expiration date that said August on it. It was October. "Zell has a pretty weird idea of a good birthday present."  
  
"Oh god," Quistis said. The smell was so bad that all thoughts of why and how he was in HER room were devoid of her mind. She rummaged through her bags. "Here, I've got this scented candle."  
  
"Yea, burn down the room!" Seifer sneered.  
  
"Open a window."  
  
"So I can jump out and be rid of the smell??"  
  
Quistis sighed. "I've got perfume."  
  
"Then this place'll smell like a cow died in a whorehouse."  
  
"I'm not going to take your shit, Seifer. You started it, you finish it. Clean it up, come on." Quistis said. She was beginning to lose patience.  
  
"It's Zell's fault! I never-"  
  
"Yes you did."  
  
"Ok fine, but who started..."  
  
"You."  
  
"Alright, but what about....."  
  
"Still you."  
  
"Dammit."  
  
Quistis smirked. She had won this battle. As she watched him wipe off the spoiled milk from his face, she asked "What are you doing in my room anyway?"  
  
"It's as much of my room as yours. Probably part of the poem deal." He replied, putting on his familiar smirk. Quistis looked at him. Really looked at him. He looked tired, but still put up his best effort to act like he used to in front of Quistis. She could tell that now, he was a mere shadow of his old self but he still refused to give up his arrogant attitude. She observed that he had brought his gunblade, as the case was very familiar to her eyes. She knew better than to ask how he was able to bring a weapon onto the ship.  
  
" I am not going to share a room with you. We are going to get separate rooms first thing tomorrow morning. But I'm going to bed." She announced. It was 12:39 p.m.  
  
"Which side do you want?" He asked.  
  
"Excuse me?" Quistis was not going to share a bed with HIM.  
  
"Side? You know, of the bed?" He repeated the words in a tone that made it look like Quistis didn't understand English.  
  
"I know what you mean! We are not sharing a bed. You get the couch."  
  
"How about I get the bed and YOU get the couch."  
  
"Fine I'll take the couch." The words were out before Quistis could stop them. Seifer raised an eyebrow. Quistis mentally beat herself. How could she be so stupid? She was losing the game. She felt as if she'd lost a major battle. She trudged toward the couch and grit her teeth. They would forever be out of each other's way tomorrow morning - Quistis had to keep reminding herself. Tomorrow would be the day. Tomorrow.......  
  
A/N: Again, I am so sorry about the terribly slow pace of posting a new chapter. And to be totally honest, I'm not real sure where I'm going with this story. If you want to maybe give me ideas of what should happen, or anything funny you'd like me to put in my story, I'd be happy to hear your ideas and give credit to anyone who does give me some. my email is lilasheebugcox.net. and my screen name for aol IM is lilasheebug, gimme a shout! 


End file.
